pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mika444/Zuza
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | |name=Zuza| |jname=チエ| |tmname=Chie| |slogan=yes | |sloganline=Dziewczyna o nie-zwykłym sercu!| |image=Atwor zuza mika.png | |size=190px| |caption=Artwork | |gender=Kobieta| |hometown=Naral City | |region=Polagen | |trainer=yes | |trainerclass=Lider | |leader=yes | |gym=user:mika444/Naral Gym Naral Gym | |specialist=yes | |type=Pokémony normalne | |badge=Grafika:Odz_buf.png | }} Zuza (jap. チエ Chie, ang. Suzy) jest liderką sali w Naral Gym. Jeśli się ją pokona, dostanie się Odznakę Bouffalanta. Specjalizuje się w typie normalnym. Mimo swojego wieku, jest właścicielką wesołego miasteczka i cyrku w Naral City. Jej Pokémony, są bardzo szybki i zwinne, gdyż pomagają jej w pracy. W grach Zuza jest 16-letnią liderką, lubiącą zabawę i rozrywkę. Właśnie dlatego została właścicielką wesołego miasteczka i cyrku. Kocha swoje Pokémony, a do pracy ich nie zmusza; same pomagają Zuzie. Co ciekawe, Zuza ma w swoim składzie Pokémony, które nie są zazwyczaj lubiane. Dla niej nie jest ważny wygląd, czy rzadkość Pokémona. Jej sala znajduje się w namiocie cyrkowym, na oczach widzów. Zuza lubi być podziwiana podczas występów i walk o odznakę. Pole bitwy to praktycznie wielka arena cyrkowa. Gdy dotrze się do miasta Naral, należy przyjść do wesołego miasteczka. Tam na, scenie, będzie stała Zuza. Należy do niej podejść i wyzwać na pojedynek. Jednak Zuza nie może walczyć wtedy o odznakę, bo jest w trakcie występu, więc gracz musi najpierw zawalczyć z nią na scenie. Po wygranej gracza, Zuza ma czas by powalczyć z nami o odznakę. Jeśli podczas bitwy, gracz użyje Pokémona typu normalnego, wtedy dostanie TM10 ( ). Po zwycięstwie, Zuza oddaje odznakę graczowi i wychodzi z namiotu cyrkowego. Jeśli gracz wejdzie na trybuny i spotka klowna, będzie mógł wziąść udział w "Cyrkowych Pokazach", gdzie nagrodą jest skamielina Ornidactyla. Pokémony To Pokémony, których używa Zuza w grach. Walka na scenie Walka w sali Rewanż Pokémony Użyte Podczas Występu Cyrkowego Cytaty Podczas Występów * Przed walką "Dziękujemy państwu!! A teraz.. Ej, to ty jesteś tym trenerem co ma ze mną walczyć?? Na razie muszę zobaczyć twoje umiejętności!" * Podczas walki "Dalej Smearpy!!" * Gdy gracz wygra "Cudownie! Wygrałeś walkę!! Wróć jak będziesz gotów na większe wyzwanie!" * Gdy gracz przegra "Hmm.. przykro mi ,ale przegrałeś.. wróć jak będziesz gotów na rewanż." Sala w Neral * Przed walką "Witaj znów! Mam nadzieję ,że trenowałeś ,bo teraz nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo!" * Podczas walki "Lickitung! Pokażemy ,że wygląd to nie wszystko!!" * Gdy gracz wygra "Gratuluję! To była świetna walka! O to twoja odznaka! A dodatkowo TM10!! Ten atak jest świetny ,bo nigdy nie wiesz jaki będzie miał typ!" * Gdy gracz przegra "Mówiłam ,że nie pójdzie ci łatwo. Ale nie martw się, czekam na rewanż!" Cyrkowe Pokazy *Rozpoczęcie pokazów "Czas rozpocząć pokazy! Pamiętajcie ,że tu nie liczy się wygląd! Wygra najsilniejszy! Przy wejściu wylosujecie Pokémona ,z którym będziecie walczyć! Niech wygra najlepszy!" *Po pierwszej wygranej "Gratuluję wygrałeś pierwszą walkę! Zostało jeszcze 36! Żartuję.. No dobrze, Powodzenia!!" *Zakończenie pokazów :* (Wygrana)1 "Gratuluję, wygrałeś bursztyn! Nie jest to zwykły bursztyn.. W środku jest skamielina ORNIDACTYLA! Jest to rzadka skamielina ,ale należy ci się !" :* (Przegrana) "Przykro mi, przegrałeś.. Ale zawsze możesz spróbować ponownie!" Sprite W Animé thumb|left|Zuza w Animé Zuza w animé to młoda dziewczyna, która niedawno została liderką tamtejszej sali, po swoim ojcu. Jednak ona nie jest zbyt wprawiona w walki jako liderka i nawet nie lubi walk Pokémon. Zawsze chciała pracować w cyrku i podróżować po całym regionie Polagen ze swoją trupą. Na lidera miał zamiast niej, stanąć jej brat, Kevin. Jednak on nie miał zamiaru być liderem. Chodziło mu tylko o salę, którą chciał zrównać z ziemią i wystawić na sprzedarz, by zarobić wiele pieniędzy. Zuza nie miała zamiaru go powstrzymywać. Póki Maja, Alicja i Michał nie przekonali jej do bycia liderką. Zuza z radością została liderką na stałe. Zuza to nieco roztrzepana i zagubiona we własnym świecie dziewczyna. Wszystko wylatuje jej z rąk. Jedynie cyrkowe sztuczki wychodziły jej doskonale. Jednak nie warto zwieść się pozorom. Podczas walki staje się nieugięta i niezwykle przebiegła. Pokémony Przy sobie W Mandze Pokémony Przy sobie Ciekawostki Kategoria:Strony Miki444